The present invention relates to apparatus for metering liquid in concentrate form from a container, and diluting it with water from a convenient, pressurized source, such as a pressurized utility water supply line commonly available in commercial, industrial and residential buildings.
Typically, industrial and commercial cleaning systems include a number of different chemical cleaners, each provided in a separate container in concentrate form. The chemicals in concentrate form may include a surface cleaner, commonly referred to as a "spray and wipe" cleaner, a floor cleaner, a degreaser, or a rug shampoo, as well as many others. There may be a different combination of chemicals particularly suited for different application situations. For example, the chemical concentrate sources for a hospital might be different than the combination of chemical concentrate sources for a contract commercial cleaning service, or a fast food restaurant. Thus, an ability to accommodate many different combinations of source containers is an important advantage of any metering or diluting system.
It is also desirable to avoid cross-contamination between one cleaner concentrate and another, as might occur if the same metering device is used to draw chemicals from different source containers simply by moving a single concentrate tube from one concentrate source container to another concentrate source container, using the same source of pressurized water.
It is also desirable to avoid any backflow of cleaner concentrate or other chemicals into the source of water, and this is conventionally provided by an induction device which, includes an isolating air gap upstream of a mixing chamber. The inductor syphons the concentrate through a metered, concentrate tube and into the mixing chamber, from which the mixture is disposed through a flexible delivery tube. The air gap is provided in the inductor upstream of the mixing chamber so that only water from the source under pressure can pass through the air gap; and concentrate or even diluted chemicals cannot pass from the mixing chamber upstream to the source of water.
It is also desirable to permit the operator to form a solution from a number of different concentrates quickly and reliably using a single source of pressurized water. The user may quickly yet reliably disconnect one concentrate from the water source and connect another concentrate without having to use tools or to "break" a threaded connection between male and female threaded members.
The present invention provides all of the above-mentioned advantages and, in some embodiments, adds still another advantage--namely, it permits the operator to actuate or stop the source of pressured water very quickly, without having to turn a threaded valve or other member, to provide convenience and accuracy in preparing the desired quantity of diluted cleaning chemical. As used herein, the terms "cleaning chemical" and "concentrate" are intended to be broadly construed to include all such chemicals as are normally provided in concentrate form and diluted prior to use by maintenance or cleaning personnel. Typically, such chemicals may include a general purpose cleaner/disinfectant, surface cleaner for windows, glass and other glossy surfaces, a heavy-duty cleaner for removing soap film, a foaming acid shower treatment for removing hard water scale and soap scum, a floor cleaner for daily use, a general purpose cleaner for water washable surfaces, degreasers, strippers, sanitizers, odor control agents, foaming degreasers, carpet extraction cleaners, carpet spotting and pre-spraying cleaners, dishwater liquid detergent, hard water cleaners and many others.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the accompanying drawing where identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views .